One Shot Destinos Distintos
by DanyMaldOv
Summary: Después de que ella había vuelto, Sesshomaru estaba decidido a mantenerla a salvo, y a no perderla nunca más... ahora todo era perfecto... o eso es lo que el creía... hasta ahora...


El tiempo a su lado pasa muy rápido, por eso, a veces... quisiera tomarlo y pararlo... pero es como tratar de agarrar la lluvia con las manos, y a veces hasta yo tengo limites... si tan solo hubiera una manera de hacerla mas resistente...  
Verla jugar con Rin mientras me recuesto es algo que me entretiene demasiado la sonrisa de Rin es extenuante, ella ha crecido así los kimonos que le doy cada vez son un poco más largos, aun así ella no pierde su inocencia.  
Quizás tengo una debilidad por las cosas escandalosas, y obstinadas... Ambas tenían un carácter tan similar.  
Kagome y Rin se han acoplado muy bien, Kagome se ha encariñado con ella... Y como no hacerlo con su manera tan extraña de ser.  
Normalmente, soy yo quien evita que Rin se lastime por su torpeza humana, pero la ultima vez Kagome había reaccionado antes que yo, irónico ya que por ser mayor Kagome también tiende a ser torpe y ese día no pude evitar enfadarme con ella. La torpe termino con un brazo lastimado y raspones en las rodillas al lanzarse para atrapar a Rin quien caía de un árbol.  
-¡Señorita Kagome está bien! ¡Discúlpeme por favor! - en cuanto escuche los cuerpos chocar junto con un crack, no tardé en estar ahí.  
\- No te preocupes, ¿tú, estas bien?  
\- ¡Si! ¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡La señorita Kagome esta herida!  
Ella estaba de espaldas, frente a mi, sentada sobre sus piernas tocando el rostro de la pequeña. No necesite poner mucha atención, en seguida, noté que no movía el brazo izquierdo.  
\- Déjame ver. -le ordene hincándome a su altura.  
\- Estoy bien Sesshomaru, en verdad-mi mandíbula se tenso. Aun después de dos años a su lado no he podido entender como puede ser tan fuerte y tan frágil a la vez. Al principio creí que era alguna broma que quería burlarse de mi inteligencia. Pero después caí en la cuenta de que pone a todo el mundo antes que a ella, en ese momento lo que menos quería ella era preocupar a Rin, ni a mi... "grr.. como si eso fuera posible"  
Toque su hombro y al instante hizo un gesto de dolor... Odio ver esa expresión en ella, y por ello no puedo evitar que mis ojos se entre cierren.  
\- ¡No me veas así! ¡No he hecho nada malo!  
-Creí haberte dicho que no hagas cosas que te pongan en riesgo.  
Se me quedo viendo con esos ojos suyos chocolates tan deliciosos que me excitaban, y como no si es la mirada que me da cada que quiere debatir mis opiniones o mis ordenes... Mmm.. saboreo el momento de descargar mi coraje pasional en su cuerpo... Mi yo interno paso su lengua por los labios como un deleite.  
\- No me arriesgue a nada... - dijo tratando de creérselo ella misma- además no podía dejar que se lastimara.  
\- Como sea...iremos a la aldea próxima. ¡Jaken!  
\- ¿Si amo bonito?  
\- Llévala en Ah-Uh, yo los seguiré.  
\- ¡Ay, ay, ay! amo bonito, no se moleste yo la llevare y la traeré de vuelt... – lo pisé al pasar sobre él para para callarlo, ¡que estúpido! Como si fuera capaz de dejarla, simplemente con pensar que sentía dolor me daba un malestar extraño.  
No yo tenía que escuchar lo que dijera la sacerdotisa que la curara.

Quería matar a la sacerdotisa y al ayudante cuando ella hizo un horrendo gesto de dolor ahogando un grito en una mordaza por el tirón de su brazo, tan frágil...  
Sin embargo al día siguiente estaba como nueva, a pesar de uno que otro hematoma. Ella era así, y eso era lo que mas me preocupaba, supongo que preferiría fingir cualquier mal estar para evitarnos la preocupación, las ventajas de ser su youkai es que puedo saber si miente o no, al menos en ciertos casos, su sentir se hilaba con el mío la mayoría del tiempo. Ese era uno de los lazos que nos daba la marca, esta nos unía de una y mil maneras, aunque extrañamente antes marcarla ya lo sentía...  
Según las costumbres, en cuanto marque a mi hembra debía de tomar posesión del castillo de la luna pero honestamente no es mi estilo el de gobernar bajo cuatro paredes, así que la que ocupa el trono aun es Irasue, la decisión la tomo indiferente como de costumbre, sin nombrar que disfruto seguramente el mofarse de mi.  
\- Sesshomaru, veo que has heredado los mismos gustos desagradables de tu padre... En fin si es lo que quieres…  
Su cara era una mascara neutra pero yo entendí la intención de sus palabras. No por nada era mi madre.  
Gobernar dentro del castillo implicaba moverme de un lado a otro, eso significaría dejar a mi hembra en el mientras yo me encargaba de batallones, juicios, mantener en orden el inframundo, lo típico.  
\- No toleras alejarte de ella ni un instante, cierto Sesshomaru? - decía la reina con mirada inexpresiva. - Si... –dijo amargamente con semblante indiferente- recuerdo lo que era aguantar a tu padre en ese entonces.  
\- Simplemente sabes que no tolero estar bajo estas paredes.  
\- Oh, si es así...  
Además últimamente sentía mas la necesidad de estar cerca de ella y evitar que alguien se le acerque... Yako gruño dentro de mi  
Mi derecho al trono estará intacto hasta que yo lo decida, veo a Kagome y supongo que será hasta dentro de un largo tiempo ya que, Irasue tenia razón, el simple hecho de tenerla lejos comprimía algo en mi pecho... Tal vez es secuela de haberla pensado perdida en el pasado.  
Ahora viajamos constantemente, normalmente Kagome y yo pasamos las noches alejados de Jaken y Rin, dejando al mando a Kohaku quien se encargaba de vigilarlos. Por mi parte me dedico a ella en plenitud, si no es cada noche, cada instante que puedo gozar de ella, y su cuerpo, además ella esta dispuesta a complacerme y ser complacida.

Después de remilgar a cerca de que no fue un riesgo lanzarse por Rin mi entre pierna me dolió por un largo rato hasta que pude alejarla de los demás y tomarla sin aviso. Como dije, ella siempre esta dispuesta, incluso si es tomada por sorpresa por su dueño, mi coraje se descarga de una manera asombrosa cada que ella hace presente su insolencia ante mi. Nunca me acostumbraré a eso, pero ella sabe que me provoca deseo su rebeldía y aprovecha la situación, no puedo evitar mis instintos. En el pasado solo eran mis reglas y mis deseos los que se cumplían ahora todo es diferente.  
Cruzábamos el bosque para dejar a Rin en casa de la anciana, Kagome insistió en visitar a su gente, muy a mi pesar, ya que al hanyou se encontraba en ese lugar. Yako se inquieto dentro de mi.  
Sigo sin tolerar una mínima cercanía entre ellos, pero como dije ella es rebelde. 'cuando estemos solos podre descargar esa rabia', mi instinto creció entre mis piernas reclamando a su dueña...  
Increíble no cansarme del deseo por ella, es como, el hambre y la sed que nunca sentí debido a mi naturaleza, no se como antes podía vivir sin mi compañera.  
\- Señorita Kagome se encuentra bien? Se ve cansada...y pálida.  
Mi respiración se paro al escuchar a Rin hablándole a Kagome de manera preocupada. Aun así continué al frente manteniendo mi vuelo con Ah-uh tras de mi transportándolos.  
\- Es verdad Kagome, no te ves muy bien ¿quieres que le diga al señor Sesshomaru que paremos?  
Ya esperaba su respuesta, no se porque la creí sensata por un instante.  
Me erguí y la ví de reojo solo para cerciorarme, su piel estaba nívea con una mezcla de tonos verdosos y amarillentos, y su sangre dependía un humor distinto, definitivamente estaba enferma  
\- Mpf... - apreté los dientes y maldije la naturaleza humana por ser tan complicada y hacerla pasar momentos así.  
Quede suspendido esperando a que el dragón se alineara conmigo.  
\- Descansaremos ahora.-me gire a ella y la vi con más detenimiento, tenia la frente húmeda y pequeñas gotas de sudor en ella. Sus ojos estaban cabizbajos y no abiertos como normalmente  
\- Oh, no te preocupes, estoy bien descansemos en casa de Kaede-su sonrisa fue a medias intentaba convencerme, tal vez era mejor idea así ella estaría más cómoda.  
\- Andando entonces...  
Como siempre fingía para no preocuparme, cualquiera que me viera pensaría que me da igual, sin embargo por dentro ella hacia que todo estuviera desordenado y fuera de lugar.  
Pensar que ella no estaba bien me inflaba el pecho presionando mi órgano vital.  
-¡Señorita Kagome! ¡¿ QUE LE PASA?!  
Nada pasa rápido ante mis ojos, menos si son cosas de humanos, giré mi cabeza en dirección a los gritos de Rin y vi lentamente como ella caía de Ah-uh-  
\- ¡¿Ahhh que?! ¡que le paso a la humana!  
Me aventé a su cuerpo en plena caída tomándola en mis brazos .  
Tenia el cabello pegado al cuello y a la frente, estaba empapada de sudor, incluso sentía un calor fuera de lugar que emanaba de su cuerpo, y traspasaba las ropas, tenia un gesto inquietante. Tenía que llegar con la vieja rápido, así que me apresure sin importarme los demás, ya que ellos sabían el camino.  
\- ¡Yine.! - un niño de ojos marrones y cabello caoba salió de la casa de la vieja pensando que Rin había llegado, era el crío del moje quien me vio con algo de temor, entro de vuelta-¡Mamy!  
La exterminadora salió debido al grito del pequeño. Y me vio espantada ante el cuadro que presenciaba.  
\- Sesshomaru, ¿que fue lo que paso? - se acerco a mi y toco el rostro de mi hembra, normalmente me inquietaba la cercanía con ellos pero ahora no podía darme el lujo de alejarme ¿que le ocurría a Kagome?. Sentí como mi corazón hacía un camino hasta mi estómago encajándose en su trayecto-entra y recuéstala iré por agua...  
Entre en la choza y obedecí a la exterminadora, el niño estaba hincado en una mesa arrinconada con algo extraño en su mano que chupaba.  
\- Se desvaneció de repente.. - no me importa tener una conversación con ella solo quería que la despertara y se callara. Permanecí de pie mientras ella la revisaba.  
\- La anciana Kaede debe estar en camino-dijo mientras tomaba un trapo empapado de un recipiente y le limpiaba el rostro y la garganta.  
Un suspiro salió de Kagome y ella abrió su ojos cafés lentamente parpadeando para recuperar su visión.  
\- Que... Que pasó?  
-Kagome, hola, ¿como te sientes? - los ojos de la exterminadora se relajaron al ver que reaccionara y yo, bueno mi corazón palpitaba de alivio y volví a respirar.  
\- Bien, Sango gracias... Donde esta... - dijo buscando con su mirada, hasta cruzarse conmigo, - ¡hola! - dijo un tanto desganada y con ojos opacos... ¿Que diablos era esto...? Volví a sentir temor de perderla... me acerque a ella y pase mis dedos por su mejilla...  
\- Ey. ¿que pasa? ¿Por que esa cara? - dijo con voz cansada  
\- Kagome ¿que sientes?  
\- Yo... Siento mi cuerpo pesado y.. me siento un tanto extraña-se sentó y recargo su cabeza sobre su mano.  
-¡Amo Sesshomaru! - Rin entró corriendo, tenia los ojos rojos, así como sus mejillas con un olor salino en ella  
-Señorita Kagome, ¿como se siente señorita?  
\- Rin que pasa porque lloras?  
La pequeña la vio con los ojos abiertos y se tiro en su regazo llorando  
\- ¡Pensé que le había pasado algo muy malo!  
\- Tranquila, tranquila estoy bien... Mirame-Kagome la tomo de rostro y le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó... era tan dulce  
\- Oh... ¿Pero que paso aquí? - la vieja llegó por fin!  
Rin le explico a la vieja lo que pasó más detenidamente, esta y la exterminadora escucharon con atención sorprendiéndose al escuchar que ella cayo de Ah-un.  
\- Ya veo... – ya veo... ¡¿YA VEO?! es todo lo que la anciana dira? Estoy esperando a saber que es lo que le esta pasando y solo dira 'ya veo' deberia de amenazarla, sentí como se endurecia mi semblante... "si la amenazo ella se molestaria mucho"... - salgan...  
Por un momemto crei que la vieja me estaba ordenando, pero eso seguro solo era mi imaginacion..  
La exterminadora se levantó, cargo a su hijo y salió de la choza tomando la mano de Rin y llevandosela con ella... La anciana me vio fijamente esperando mi salida pero ni loco me alejaba de ella... Di la vuelta y me quedé en la entrada observandolas, ella de inmediato comprendió que no la obedeceria entonces suspiro resignada y comenzo a pasar sus manos por su rostro para sentir su temperarura.  
Kagome me veia de reojo y en cuanto le soltaron el rostro me sonrio tratando de eliminar mi preocupacion llenandome de calidez, pero su sonriza no llego a sus ojos asi que mi preocupación se mantuvo ahí.  
Para mi desgracia el híbrido acababa de llegar, y seguramente no tardaba en entrar.  
\- Maldito, que rayos le hiciste... - me limite a levantar una ceja y a ignorarlo - ¡contéstame Sesshomaru!  
\- Inuyasha - la anciana comemzaba a abrir el kimono de Kagome para revisar. Dudo que sea estúpida como para hacerlo frente al hibrido... - sal de aquí. "Si, sal de aquí", pensé.  
\- Que dices? Necesito saber-le tape la cara con una mano callándo lo que fuera a decir y lo empuje fuera de la cabaña.  
\- Que malo eres... - dijo mi hembra desde donde estaba soltando una risa divertida, ya se veia mejor, pero aun asi me inquietaba.  
\- Bueno Kagome, no veo nada malo en ti, solo bebe esto para que tengas més energia ¿has comido bien?  
Trate de hacer memoria y la mayoria de las veces, solo he visto que Rin es la que se alimenta, ella ultimame no a probado bocado... Mpff un castigo mas que añadir...  
\- Yo... Supongo que si-miente.  
\- Supongo que es solo debilidad a menos de que avance lo que sea que tengas... sabremos con certeza que te pasó.  
¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Esperar a que empeore? Inutil  
\- ¿Que dices vieja? ¿Eso es todo? - la vieja le daba de un cucharón de madera un liquido que apestaba a amargo.  
-Sesshomaru... eesta bien me siento mucho mejor - y se veia mejor. Solte el aire que tenia en los pulmones  
La anciana salio de la choza y enseguida llego el resto de la tropa.  
\- Kagome ¿que te paso? - el ahora joven zorro se acerco a ella y ella se sentaba para saludarlo con un abrazo, haciendo que Yako y yo nos inquietamos por la cercanía que tenían con ella… esto era extraño ya que con el tiempo me había acostumbrado a ello, pero últimamente eso no me parecía.  
\- Supongo que falta de energia.. un pequeño descuido solamente  
¿Descuido? ¿ A caso trataba de matarse? ¿No es suficientemente feliz como para cuidarse? No alimentarse no cuenta como descuido, mis musculos se tensaron.  
\- ¡Kagome! - mi medio hermano entro enérgico poniendo cosas frente a ella - supe que te hacia falta comer asi que consegui esto con los aldeanos.  
Había frente a kagome diferentes platos llenos de comida, escuche como su estomago reacciono ante eso  
Aunque... debía ser yo quen procurara que ella no estubiera en este limite y no ese bastardo...  
\- Inuyasha gracias, se ve delicioso  
El resto de los humanos cercanos a ella se reunieron incluyendo a Rin y Kohaku, yo solo los observaba desenvolviendose con ella y haciendola reir sin parar, ella estaba feliz... Mientras todos comian decidi salir y alejarme de esta atmosfera extraña e incomoda, subí al techo de la choza para no ir tan lejos... sin querer escuchaba la conversacion que habia dentro gracias a mi agudo oido.  
Ellos le preguntaban a cerca de si era feliz y a mi lado, aunque no lo pareciera... me confortaba escucharlo que así era, lo que en verdad comenzaba a molestarme era que Inuyasha parecia mas que trataba de convenserla de lo contrario, como me gustaria golpearlo al grado de que perdiera la consciencia y olvodara quien es... Pff  
\- Ahh - una expresión de sorpresa llego a mis oidos, provenían de Kagome y seguido se escucharon ruidos de recipietes cayendo al suelo de madera, después, reconosi su pasos rapidos que se dirigian a la salida, me apresure y en un segundo estaba topandomela en la entrada con las manos tapando su boca y sus ojos alterados, su rostro nuevamente de un tono amarillo y verde.  
Chocó contra mi pecho, me vio con sus ojos humedeciendose y corrio alejandose de mi.  
Senti pavor ¿huia de mi? Me apresure a encontrarla, tratando de guardar la calma y simular indiferencia, cuando lo hice estaba de pie entre unos arbustos y poniendo un árbol entre nosotros...  
\- No vengas... No te acerques... - mi corazón se detuvo por sus palabras... queria dejarme o porque tenia esa actitud ahora... Yo... No lo entendía, no permitiria que ella se alejara de mi... tal vez... el hibrido la convencio... ¡NO ESO NO!  
Un olor extraño venia de donde ella estaba un olor lechoso y amargo...  
\- Ahh mpff... Vete por favor... Estoy bien... - ¡¿que?! - wagg... - escuche como hacia ella presion de su cuerpo y se inclinaba hacia adelante mientras tomaba su cabello...  
Me acerque para ver que pasaba.. . Ella estaba vomitando...  
\- te dije que te fueras.. Mpf... - llevo su mano a la boca y siguio hablandome.. - no quiero que veas esto...  
Sentí un enorme alivio al ver porque me rechazaba, sus absurdas ideas humanas la atormentaban de nuevo, me acerque a ella y pude ver el rubor de su rostro y su frente sudada con unos cuantos mechones en la cara.  
"Ay kagome otro punto mas para mi desquite de esta noche."  
Se inclino agresivamente otravez regresando lo ultimo que habia comido, mientras yo trate de quitar su cabello del rostro, no se porque, solo se que parecia importarle mucho tenerlo recogido ahora así que lo hice...  
\- Algo esta mal conmigo... - soltó... - no queria decirtelo para no perturbarte lo siento  
\- ¿Perturbarme? Y verte asi ¿no crees que es perturbador?  
\- Sessh...  
\- No. No me digas que estas bien, no me mientas ya, ¡no me alejes ahora que estas asi! ¿Porque me pides que me vaya ahora?-mi reproche trataba de sonar indiferente.  
\- Lo siento, no es muy agradable que veas como regreso el almuerzo...  
\- Acostúmbrate.  
Di la vuelta para irme, detestaba enojarme con ella pero cuando llegaba a mi limite prefería huir para evitar una desgracia, pero esta vez ella se apresuro y me abrazo con fuerza  
\- No te vayas... - comenzó a llorar y eso yo jamas lo he podido manejar... Que debía hacer... Sobre todo ¿porque lo hacia? ¿que motivo tenia? - perdón...- Susurró - perdóname.. - acaricie su cabello y decidí callar hasta que ella estuviera tranquila.

Entramos a la casa de la vieja para que ella se despidiera, esta vez sentía la necesidad de llevarla bajo techo, al castillo para ser precisos.  
Al entrar todos estaban alborotados y armaban escandalo a cerca de que le había pasado excepto la anciana... ella me veía hostil y a Kagome de manera sospechosa... cuando Kagome se acerco a despedirse de ella la vieja solo la miro y tomo su rostro entre sus manos...  
\- Sesshomaru, puedes disculparnos un momemto. - no queria pero no me quedaba de otra asi que me gire fui con Jaken en espera de mi hembra.  
De repente el hibrido salio corriendolleno de rabia y dolor, y antes de desaparecer me lanzo una mirada fulminante...  
Eso era malo, si el sufria por ella entonces queria decir que era delicada la situación. Mi cuerpo comenzo a sobregirar su sangre por la presion que sentia ahora... "Esto no es bueno" me repetí.  
\- ¡¿Que pasa amo?! Porque deja que lo echen de esa manera?!  
-Cállate jaken  
Cuando ella salio estaba pálida, y mordia sus labios, se abrazaba a si misma como si fuera a romperse... mi ansiedad no tiene limites pero esta vez...  
Kohaku venia a su lado y Rin la tomaba de la mano y caminaba con pequeños saltitos Grr... me ocultaban algo los tres... Rin montó a Ah-uh y Kohaku ayudo a Kagome a subir, esperaba toparme con su mirada pero ella me evadio...  
"Ah, no, Kagome no creas que este día terminara así... esta angustia te costara"... Aunque queria mantener mi humor de deseo este comenzaba a irseme de las manos ahora todo era frustración.  
Llegamos al palacio y ella se sorprendió, no sabia que vendriamos aqui y por lo que notaba no le agrado mucho la idea  
\- ¿Porque... Estamos aqui?  
\- No me ariesgare a que andes por ahi y estes mal  
Se sonrojo y me rodeo con sus brazos dandome un beso... algo andaba mal ella estaba... distante... cuando me retire de su beso supe que ella noto mi mirada interrogante, me comian las ansias de saber lo que la vieja le habia dicho, pero al parecer ella trataba de evadirlo.  
\- Mi Lord, no sabiamos que vendria. - la ineptitud incluso de algunos demonios me molestaba.  
\- No pense que debía avisar que venia-respondi amenazante y molesto. - el demonio que servía al palacio abrió sus ojos por el miedo, pero aun sin expresiones en el rostro.  
\- Preparen las habitaciones de los chicos-ordene- y manden a una mosa para señalando a mi hembra.  
El subordinado se inclino y retrocedió para llevar a cabo mis ordenes. Tome a Kagome de la mano haciendo que fuéramos lado a lado y los sirvientes aunque intentaban ser discretos no dejaban de observarnos, era la primera vez que la veian, y era la primera vez que ella venia, podia notar su nerviosismo a través del agarre de su mano, cada paso que dabamos ella me apretaba más.  
\- Alza la cabeza, que no vean que te sientes inferior, ya que no lo eres. - ella me obedecio aun con su rostro ruborizado... parecía tan inoscente, senti una exitacion dentro de mi. Y Yako se revolco dentro por las ganas de estar con ella a solas y sentirse entre sus piernas.  
La puerta de mis aposentos es la más grande incluso más que la de mi madre, las puertas eran enormes blancas y pulidas con marcos de plata y la luna en cuarto creciente en las manijas, senti una gran satisfacción de que su exprecion al pararnos frene a ellas y al abrirlas, las alfombras eran de demonios alvinos, los pisos, de granito negro pulido y las paredes al igual que las puertas eran blancas, mi padre habia usado esa habitacion en el pasado y hasta ahora yo la usaria así que no me sorprendió ver toques humanos en ella como un enorme estante de roble que abarcaba toda la pared con libros de todos tipos en él, denigrante en mi opinion si embargo a ella le llamo la atención y me percate de ello. Al fondo se extendia una enorme cama cubierta de sedas blancas y azulesoscuro y en lugar de pared frontal, a un costado de esta, un ventanal que abria paso a un balcon, ¿que puedo decir? Es el castillo de la luna, seria contradictorio si no entra la luz lunar.  
Sus ojos brillaron con el reflejo de las estrellas y recorde que algo le preocupaba y que no me habia informado lo que le dijo la vieja, eso que molesto tanto al híbrido.  
\- Kagome, yo.. - se giro rapidamente abrazandome y hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello... esto cada vez me gustaba menos maldita sea... la aleje un poco para intentar preguntarle de nuevo pero ella se alzó sobre sus puntas y se aferro a mis labios.  
Un beso que me estaba roba do el aliento, encajo sus dedos en el cabello de mi nuca tirando insitadoramente de ellos... a pesar de que ella me tomo por sorpresa yo ya me sentía de humor, tire del liston de su kimono para desnudarla de un movimiento, me endureci al escuchar como la delicada tela resbalaba de su piel, ella se pego más a mi desarmandome y acorralandome frente a la cama hasta que me rendí, me recoste dejando que ella se pusiera sobre mi, mi ereccion estaba al maximo ahora. Ella beso mi cuello con ferocidad mientras yo recorria su espalda hasta tocar sus nalgas y de ahi bajar hasta su ardiente sexo el cual lo profane con dos dedos haciendola moverse sensualmente, gimio en mi oido y se levanto pegando su frente a la mía, amaba que lo hiciera así podia ver su rostro lleno de placer y deseo, solto otro gemido haciendo que su aliento se apoderara de mi y mi compañero luchó por salir, Yako estaba deseoso de tomarla al igual que yo, hice que girara para cambiar lugares y poder deshacerme de mis ropas que evitaban que la tomara, al hacerlo recordé todo lo que ella habia hecho esta vez.  
Me preocupó por su enfermedad, no se alimento, me obligó a verla cerca del hanyou mintió al decir que estaba bien…. me puse frente a ella en cuanto me libere y la penetre contodas mis fuerzas haciendo que soltara un grito, eso solo me ponía mas caliente, y a Yako solo le daban ganas de seguir. Entré y sali de ella apuñalándola con mi miembro, ella abrió sus ojos y me vio, estaban oscurecidos de deseo y gritaban que necesitaba aún más. Yo solo quería complacerla, lo que hizo despues me sorprendió, se giró sobre de mi montandome como mi dueña que era encajandose más en la fuente de mi placer, se echo para atrás y sentí como me hundia más y más en ella haciendo que se conbulsionara y con ello encajara sus uñas en mi pecho haciéndome correrme con ella... estábamos agitados y yo aun no estaba satisfecho, seguí observandola a verla desmontarme y ella quedo de rodillas a mi lado con su cabello cubriendo sus hombros y sus deliciosos pechos que aun exitados gritaban por mi. Observó a través del ventanal viendo como la luna bañaba nuestra unión de cuerpos.  
Algo volvía a estar mal... Y eso me hizo recordar que un no me decia nada, tenia que quitar esta rabia de mi. Mi rabia me gano asi que me levante, y la tome de las muñecas mientras ella estaba de espaldas, alce sus brazos haciendo que apoyara sus manos en el ventanal, mordí su cuello y senti como la envolvia de nuevo el deseo.  
\- Me mata tu silencio-gruñí en su oido erizando su piel. Con una mano detuve sus dos muñecas y la otra la pase por su cuello y sus senos guiandome de la curvatura de cada uno y rosando sus pezones con la punta de mis garras así hasta llegar a su intimidad la cualestaba tan expuesta por la forma en que estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas manteniendo sus piernas totalmente separadas y dandome total libertad de frotar su sexo mojado con mi mano y erizando su piel al sentir mi hombria crecida para ella en su espalda.  
Una vez más la envestí, metiendome de lleno dentro de ella llenando ese vacio que solo yo podia llenar uno… dos… tres...  
\- Ah, Sessh-o-ma-ru... - ella estaba completamente excitada disfrutando de nuestras sensaciones me acerque a su oído para hablarle.  
\- No me has dicho lo que te dijo la anciana-ella se estremecio bajo mi cuerpo al escuchar la dureza de mi voz, en respuesta su piel se erizo y senti como se tensaba apretando mi miembro en su interior, tanto que sentí como comenzaban las convulsiones de mi terminaciones nerviosas, ella grito una vez mas y ejerció mas presión de su interior, sus contracciones me excitaban sabiendo que eran por lo mucbo que estaba gozando. Curvo su espalda hacia atraz mientras su liquido hirviente envolvía mi hombría causando que este tambien terminara.  
Agitada ella dejo caer su cabeza en el vidrio dejando marcas de su calor en él y yo la jale hacia mi para recoatarnos y envolverla en mis brazos, ella estaba mas que agotada, a penas y podia moverse, Yako se movió en mi interior satisfecho y orgulloso de ello, aun asi como de costumbre enredo sus piernas en las mias. Podia sentir el ritmo de su corazón golpear contra mi piel... mi hembra tan deliciosa...  
Baje mi vista hacia ella esperando que me dijera lo que pasaba y ella lo noto, bajo su mirada también y apreto su puño... estaba temblando...  
\- Te veías molesto en casa de Kaede...  
\- Si bueno, me di cuenta de que no comes, y mientes para que estén bien los demás y... me obligas a verte con ese maldito medio demonio.  
Su semblante se endureció  
\- No vuelvas a hablar así de Inuyasha-¿acaso... él le había lavado el cerebro? Y si... Mis temores eran ciertos y ahora quería estar con el...  
Furioso me levante dejándola sola en la cama...  
\- A donde vas...  
No le respondí, y me gire para salir de la alcoba  
\- Sesshomaru te estoy hablando, - se levanto y me jalo del brazo exigiendo mi atención. Mi corage se acumulo y la enfrente enseñando mis dientes y colmillos.  
\- DIME QUE DIABLOS TE PASA... AHORA LO DEFIENDES... SI AUN LO AMAS ENTONCES QUE HACES... - Su palma cruzo mi cara... y sus ojos se pusieron brillosos.  
\- Como... puedes decir algo así.  
,El miedo, los celos todo se estaba acumulando en mi y ahora que la veia llorar no sabia porque habia dicho tales cosas ella me dio la espalda arranco la sabana de la cama y se cubrio con ellas como si luciera avergonzada .  
Aun asi yo me sentia molesto por la manera en que lo estaba defendiendo... a ella ya no le habia importado como lo llamaba desde hace tiempo y ahora lucia molesta... no lo entiendo...  
\- ¿Porque ahora te ha dado por defenderlo?  
\- No lo entenderías- dijo sentándose en el suelo y abrazando sus rodilla  
Volvi a sentir como me desquisiaba asi que no me detuve mas y la tome de los hombros y la agite...  
\- ¡Ya basta! . ¡Que diablos pasa! Tienes que decirlo! ¡No vez que esto me esta volviendo loco!- Ella me vio a los ojos estaba preocupada, tenía miedo.. No más bien estaba aterrada... ¿aterrada por mi?  
\- No se como... decirlo... yo... - se ruborizó. Que desesperación ¡porque no decia las cosas y ya! - antes que nada, quiero que sepas que... si después de esto quieres que me vaya lo haré y no te… yo...  
\- Callate y dilo.  
\- Sesshomaru... Yo... - mordía su labio tan fuerte que comenzaba a temer que lo abriera con sus dientes-antes que nada quiero que sepas que sea como sea, si tu me lo pides yo me iré , o si quieres dejarme también lo entenderé ... - ¿que decía? ¿Hablaba de que yo la dejaría? Esta loca o... no entiendo... si la dejo seria mi muerte...  
\- Que estupideces dices... - ahora lo sentía mas como si ella estuviera despidiéndose, y  
dejandome...  
\- Yo... estoy embarazada

... Un silencio sepulcral paso por el momento, ella acababa de decir que esta embarazada... Un cachorro... Ella estaba pensando en cosas absurdas... Como podría dejarla ahora sentí una enorme felicidad a pesar de que mi rostro estaba petrificado. Ella lloraba y se tomaba el vientre. ¿Porque querría dejarla por eso?  
\- Se que tu los odias, - ¿…odiarlos? Era nuestro ¿porque lo odiaría? - cada vez que dices hanyou o medio demonio, temo por el, así que no tienes porque sacrificar tu honor - ella se levanto dispuesta a irse.  
Entonces ella creía que odiaría a nuestro cachorro por ser un hanyou., aunque lo había olvidado... nuestro cachorro seria un hanyou..  
Sentí como se curvaba una comisura de mis labios, me limite a abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas.  
\- Mujer estúpida...  
Ella levanto su rostro y me vio con ojos llenos de ilusión, ella sonrió y me beso entendiendo que no me importaba la naturaleza de nuestro hijo... era nuestro y seria el cachorro mas protegido del mundo.  
Un hijo... Inu no Taisho... No se si me pusiste una maldición o una bendición, pero un demonio como yo… no se si tiene derecho a una dicha tal de tener un hijo con la mujer que amo.  
Ahora entendía porque me sentía tan sobre protector con ella y tan celoso últimamente, ahora entiendo, mis instintos sabían que ella estaba preñada por eso no quería que nadie se le acercara, es nuestra manera de proteger lo nuestro.  
Lo extraño es que yo debí ser el primero en enterarme, durante todo este tiempo me encendía de ganas cada que la olía en celo pero en todo este tiempo no la había preñado, y ahora que ya lo estaba se suponía que yo debía de haber olfateado su cambio... ¿sera que es distinto con humanos?  
\- ¿Que piensas?- me dijo ansiosa  
\- Que tendremos al hanyou mas protegido del universo.  
Eso la hizo sonreír, entendía que ya los amaba a ambos, la bese y como es de esperarse, en una hembra preñada su deseo se presento una vez más... este tiempo sera muy delicioso para mi y Yako. Ya que estará más insaciable que nunca, me hundi con ella entre las sabanas, gozando de su cuerpo que ahora cargaba algo mas preciado para mi.

Faltaban aproximadamente quince días para que el cachorro saliera, ya habian pasado tres lunas llenas de las cinco que tardaba un hanyou según la exterminadora y la vieja, la cuarta era esta noche Kagome ahora estaba enorme su vientre se habia extendido mucho pero yo… me siento algo impotente, el cachorro ha sido demasiado fuerte para ella y le ha roto una que otra costilla a lo que ella ha sonreido para evitar que me sulfure.  
\- Esta creciendo,-decía una y otra vez - y esta en un lugar muy pequeño para el, o ella.. - amaba cuando hablaba asi de el envolviendo su vientre con sus brazos. Sus ojos resplandecian tan calidos...  
Ella me ha contado a cerca de como paren en su epoca y las maneras de curar... Solo para evitar su dolor desearia poder llevarla ahi, mas sin embargo…  
¡CRACK!  
\- ¡Ah! - ¡otra vez! Ella se tiro retorciendose del dolor y mordiendo sus labios para no gritar... ¡maldita sea porque pasaba esto!  
La ayude arecuperarse mientras ella trataba de recuperar su control  
\- es.. toy... estoy bien…  
Pase mis dedos por su espalda y senti que tenia otra costilla fuera de lugar, esto estaba siendo demasiado para ella, el cachorro era mas fuerte, a este paso temia perderla.. y con ella a él...  
\- Si quieres que salgan con ayuda de la anciana iremos de inmediato...  
\- ¿Que dices?  
\- A este paso, seguramente se adelantara a salir...  
\- Madre... - mi madre acababa de hablar. Había estado muy interesada en el embarazo ya que al final seria mi heredero. No me había dado cuenta de que habia llegado.  
\- Pero aun falta tiempo.  
\- Hum..-se mofó. Que chiquilla tan ingenua, ¿ crees que a este paso sobrevivas? El cachorro te esta rompiendo por dentro... no aguantarias su fuerza futura... tu cuerpo es muy debil para soportarlo. Además... este no ea un embarazo comun. Algo no es normal desde un inicio que Sesshomaru no supo lo que susedia en tu cuerpo...  
\- Callese... - respondio mi mujer sacando su fuerza y coraje - aguantare lo que deba aguantar, - ella apreto mi mano con fuerza levantándose, conmigo como apoyo- asi yo perezca no dejare, que le pase nada a mi hijo.  
Irasue se sorprendio ante tal enfrentamiento...  
-¿Morir? Harias eso por algo que te esta dando un sufrimiento atroz?  
\- No es su intencion... solo que yo... soy muy debil para él pero aun asi... podre soportarlo hasta el fin...  
Ella hablaba en serio... si ella muriera... no no podria pasar... si ella muere yo seria responsable por ello. Esto debia de tener un fin ahora mismo. La cargue y me dirigí a los jardines, sentandola a mi lado y recargandola en mi... ella ya habia pasado la etapa de dolor...  
\- Sesshomaru, estare bien, no debes preocuparte, ambos saldremos de esta-hablaba del pequeño y de ella...  
\- Te llevare con la vieja...  
\- ¿Que?  
-Quieres que ella los reciba ¿no? Pues tenemos que estar ahó antes, presiento que no llegara hasta el final... Irasue tiene razon no es normal esto.  
\- Si eso te mantendra mas tranquilo... andando- dijo recargando su cabeza en mi hombro,  
ella ultimamente ha estado muy agotada... espere un momento cuando acorde ya estaba dormida. La cargue y di instrucciones al guardia de enviar a Rin, Kohaku y Jaken a nuestro destino en cuanto despierten.

Al llegar Inuyasha se acerco a ambos con semblante inseguro... me senti extraño al tratar de llamarle hanyou... el la vio dormida en mi regazo.. No se que paso por su mente pero sus ojos se cristalizaron deseando tomar mi lugar... Grrr... Yako se movió dentro de mi... "ni que tuvieras tanta suerte"  
\- Llevala adentro- la deje dormida en la cabaña al cuidado de la vieja y la exterminadora, no queria escuchar las ideas negativas y menos de humanos pero la vieja pensaba igual que Irasue, este no era un embarazo normal... ella corria peligro...  
-¿Estas feliz? La mataras ¿lo sabias?  
-No veo porque seas tu quien me diga eso. No recuerdo que tu hubieras matado a tu madre.- el se callo al instante.  
\- Si quieres saber acerca de eso, no hay mucho que yo pueda decir, no se como fue el parto de mi madre.  
El sabia que por eso habia venido antes de tiempo... Le agradesi en silencio por evitarme hacerle preguntas directas.  
\- La anciana cree que esto sera muy dificil para ella. Pero se que ella lo lograra, la conozco bien asi que no te preocupes ella y tu cachorro estaran bien.  
Levante mi rostro al cielo esperando que asi fuera.

-No necesito tus palabras de aliento.  
-Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!- Un sonido desgarrador proveniente de la cabaña me apuñalo. Era ella. En un instante estuve a su lado y la vieja quitaba sus ropas de su cuerpo, olia a sangre, al darme cuenta note como de su parte baja salia sangre creando un charco... Por los dioses.. Craaack, ese sonido volvio a ponerme los pelos de punta.. . Los huesos de sus caderas... escuchaba como estaban abriendose para dar paso al cachorro...  
Por mi honor.. . Que no vuelvo a creer a una humana debil ella gritaba más, sin embargo su mirada era determinada... estaba plenamente consiente y trataba de aguantar el dolor tanto como podia..  
\- Sango levantala, es hora-dijo la anciana  
\- ¡No… no se acerquen a ella! - mi institnto de protegerlos volvio a mi, no queria que la tocaran no queria que ninguno los hiciera sufrir ¿qué les hacian?  
\- Lo siento, mi lord - dijo la exterminadora en sarcasmo- es hora, inuyasha sacalo de aqui...  
\- Ahhhhhhhhhhh - otro grito de dolor... Esto me estaba poniendo mal como desearia poderle evitar ese sufrimientto... Yako quería a tacarlos a todo y yo trataba de tranquilizarlo para evitar lo que fuera que quería hacer.  
\- Sal de aqui...  
No obedesi.  
Ella se convulsionaba y gritaba no podia evitarlo pero tenia que estar con ella asi que me acerque y tome su mano, ella respondio agradecida de mi presencia  
\- MALDICIOOOOON COMO DUELEEEE-sus gritos provenian del fondo de su garganta y su fuerza ahora era inimaginable para un humano, de no ser por que soy un demonio seguramente ese apretón me habria dolido. Me burle de tantas veces que crei debiles a estos seres.  
\- Kagome aguanta... Ya esta saliendo tu puedes... -Una melena alvina y ensangrentada salia con ayuda de la vieja, la criatura estaba llorando y yo solo veia todo en camara lenta, todos los sonidos de mi alrededor se apagaron, ahora solo mi atencion giraba entorno a el que estaba llorando y senti las ansias de consolarlo... Hasta que un grito salio de Kagome otra vez apretando mi mano  
\- No puede ser... Inuyasha toma al pequeño  
¿Que pasaba? ¿No se suponía que esto ya había terminado? Ella estaba sudando y en sus ojos se saltaban venas por la presion que ahora ejercía su espalda se curvo de manera antinatural...  
\- Que pasa kaede... –dijo Inuyasha al tomar a mi cachorro  
\- Kagome intentalo una ultima vez  
Mi hembra lo volvio a hacer me apreto con mas fuerza que nunca gritando sin escalas hasta que escuche otro llanto... Dos... Dos cachorros... Por eso la herian, por eso no era normal... ambos ya no cabian en su pequeño cuerpo...  
\- Sessho... maru... - la vi rendida y sin aliento... con ojos brillantes de felicidad y se que ella pudo ver los mios llenos de ilusión... - cuida...los...-se desvanecio soltando mi mano  
No... No ¿porque? Ella prometio...  
-Tranquilo solo esta inconsiente- me dijo la exterminadora. Eso me dejo entrar mas en mi razon y escuche su corazon... Que alivio... Ahora era mas ritmico... Y era el unico  
\- Por todos los dioses fueron dos... - inuyasha estaba perplejo y yo bueno... No tenia idea de que un demonio como yo pudiera estar en shock, Inuyasha se acerco a mi con uno de los pequeños haciendo caras raras y sonidos extraños hasta ponerlo en mis brazos era tan pequeño que creí que podria destrozarlo, y su temperatura era caliente, ahora que ya estaba limpio podia ver su melena blanca como la mia con dos pequeñas orejas que se movían escuchando todo a su alrededor.  
La exterminadora ,conmovida, se acerco a mi puso en mi otro brazo a la otra criatura que estaba idéntica, la unica diferencia eran los aromas el pequeño presentaba una mezcla de olores entre el suyo propio, mi sangre mezclada con la mas proninciada de Kagome y el otro era lo contrario... sin olvidar que denotaba aroma a hembra... Un macho y una hembra... quien lo diria Sesshomaru...  
Kagome ahora libre de dolor descansaba agitada, y sus amigos observaban a los pequeños en mis brazos...  
\- Son hermosos...  
\- AMO SESSHOMARUUUU YA LLEGAMOS... -Rin entro corriendo y se paro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al verme con mis cachorros  
\- Baaa... - Jaken de quedó con la boca abierta y lágrimas en los ojos-patético demonio...  
\- ¡Vaya! El amo tiene a dos amitos Sesshomaru en sus brazos - sus ojos se iluminaron.-que felizzz, Rin esta muy feliz amo, somos como una gran gran familia.  
Sin querer asi es, ahora para estar completo solo me faltaba ella, necesitaba que sus ojos se abrieran y me viera, que me debilitara con su mirada y sobre todo que sonriera al ver que logro a dos hijos dignos de su padre. Puse a los pequeños en un costado de ella, entonces algo magnifico sucedió, el varon abrio su boca bostezando y lentamente abrio sus ojitos, unos ojos identicos a los mios y por lo tanto de mi padre, el color ambarino de los Taisho pero con la luz de vida de ella, no pude resistir el tocarlo su rostro suave y terso con sus mejillas sonrojadas igual que Kagome una de sus manitas tomo mi dedo mostrándome sus garras filosas y apretandome... Seria un demonio fuerte, y seguramente obstinado como ella... La pequeña comenzo a llorar sonreí en mi interior, al pensar que seria escandalosa como ella, abrio sus ojos con la misma luz que su hermano... Tan pequeños y deslumbrantes ambos.  
\- Son hermosos... - su voz rezono en mi cabeza y por fin me perdí en la mirada que tanto anhelaba.  
\- Lo son. - ella con trabajos se levanto y se sento para tomar a uno de ellos. Pero que fuerza tenía después de todo por lo que ha pasado.  
\- Inu no  
\- ¿Que?  
\- Quiero que se llame Inu no  
\- Ay ay ay Kagome erea muy considerada al usar ese nombre. Oh pero que emoción. Amo sesshomaru felicidades..  
\- De... Donde.. Mioga... Desde cuando estas ahi...  
\- Ohh pues tenia que estar presente cuando naciera el lord del oeste y mi sorpresa es que son dooos! Oh amo Sesshomaru... Su padre estaria orgulloso y... La pequeña?  
\- Ella sera..  
\- Kymera-dijimos al unison, la vi a los ojos y ella me sonrió haciendome latir de pies a cabeza.  
Inu no Taisho y Kymera Taisho ambos mios como ella..  
Inuyasha se acerco a la pequeña y la cargo... Algo que me molesto pero lo dejaría pasar por ahora así que lo ignore, y segui enfocado en Kagome  
\- Ayyy mira a la pequeña bebé, mira mira, blaaaa.. Blaaa... - hacia caras raras y le acercaba el dedo molestandola... Patetico... - ayyy Kagomeeeee tu hija me mordio.  
Rei para mis adentros, definitivamente una pequeña digna de su padre y de su madre...

-Kimeraaaaaa! Sueltalo ahoraaa...  
-¿Lo quieres hermano? Ven por el, dijo la pequeña hanyou-con una mirada provocadora como la mía congelando el ámbar de sus ojos  
Habían estado peleando desde hacia un rato, a pesar de que yo no suelo impresionarme por cosas simples ellos al igual que su madre siempre hacen que me sorprenda, la manera de pelear de ambos era considerablemente buena, y ambos por igual habian heredado el gusto por pelear, aunque no queria admitirlo me recordaban mucho a Inuyasha para mi buena suerte él era el entretenimiento preferido de ambos.  
Como pensé en su nacimiento ambos heredaron la fuerza y obstinacion de Kagome, sin mensionar el corage.  
Han pasado cinco años desde ese día y ahora ambos mas grandes y fuertes me enorgullesian a cada paso y descubrimkento que daban... Era increible como se juntaba en un solo cuerpo, lo mejor de dos razas. .. ya me di cuenta de eso. .  
-Inu no, eres taaan debil - Kymera esquivaba habilmente a Inu no mientras el trataba de atraparla, lo unico se veia era la cortina de cabellos plateados bailando con ella mientras que la larga cabellera de Inu no la llevaba trenzada esta vez. La mirada de Kimera ahora era astuta y calculadora esperando los ataques y esquivandolos mientras que los de Inu no aun trataban de tomarlo como un juego hasta que por instinto ella logro golpearlo...

\- Inu.. Lo shiento  
Inu no, trataba de acompasar su respiración, aun inmóvil con su mirada ,ensombrecido por el flequillo de su frente hasta que tomo una decision, vio a Kymera a través sus pestañas y sus ojos se volvieron amenazadores, y gelidos se abalanzo sobre su hermana ahora dandole un giro real a su juego, ella intento escapar pero de un salto el ya estaba sobre ella...  
\- ¡Haré que te arrepientas! - dijo rujiendo y enseñando sus dientes  
\- No Inu no, porfavor...  
\- Waaaa-el chico comenzó a hacerle un ataque de cosquillas haciendo que ella se moviera debajo de el y llorara de risa, tan mios y tan suyos a la vez.  
\- Padre, padre dile que basta... Jajajaja  
\- No, honor a quien honor merese y tu debes ganartelo... - dijo mi hijo arremedando mi manera de hablar  
\- ¿Pero que pasa aqui?  
Mamy Inu no me ataco y me hizo cosquillas...  
-Oh ¿en serio kimera? Seguramente tu no lo provocaste...  
Kagome parecia telepata, siempre sabia a ciencia cierta lo que ellos habian hecho, se acerco y se puso debajo de la rama en donde me encontraba, aun no se percataba de mi presencia asi que cauntelosamente me baje hasta estar detrás de ella sin que se percatara.  
\- Pero como lo sabes...  
\- Yo lo se todo, cietro Sesshomaru...  
Mis ojos si abrieron de sormresa.. . Cada vez parecia tener mas reflejos de demonio que de humano, ahora podía sentir mi presencia.  
Ella se hizo para atras para recargarse en mi como siempre lo hacia mientras veiamos la pelea de nuestros cachorros, ella sonreía.

A pesar de que no queria pensar en ello... no podia evitarlo, mientras ellos aprendian de la vida con los años, ella iba consumiendola... Ojalá, encontrara una manera de hacerla mas duradera, para que estuviera siempre con nosotros... para prolongar esta felicidad que nos dieron nuestros destinos que ahora con el paso del tiempo se vuelven distintos.. . debe de haber una forma de unirlos.

20


End file.
